


Hot Spring

by aqaqa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yukata - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: 2006年サマソニ来日中。Threesome、Non-Con疑惑ありなので苦手な方は回避して下さい。





	Hot Spring

「だから、いい加減にしとけって言ったのに」  
　ドムは裸の腰にバスタオルを巻いただけの姿で洗面台に向かい、旅館の名前が印刷されたフェイスタオルを蛇口から出る冷たい山の水に浸した。  
「まあ、そうガミガミ言うなよ」  
　クリスはやはり同じ格好で、脱衣所の小さな籐のベンチにゴロリと転がったギタリストの顔を広げたタオルでパタパタと仰いでやっている。  
「クリスはマットに甘過ぎ」  
「なんか、それ、お前には言われたくないんだけど……」  
「俺はちゃんと言うべきことは言ってるよ」  
「……まあ、今回はそれが裏目に出たみたいだけどな」  
　クリスの言葉にドムは「はあー」と盛大な溜息を吐き出して、手の中の冷たいタオルをぎゅっと堅く絞った。  
　確かに今回はちょっと失敗したかな。  
　ドムはほぼ全裸に近い姿で半分正体をなくしベンチの上でくったりとしている彼の華奢なからだを上からマジマジと眺めた。  
　普段はどちらかというと青白いその顔色は、今やほんのりを通り越して少し暴力的なくらいに赤く染まっている。剥き出しの肩や脇腹、それに小さなタオルで申し訳程度に隠された細い腰から続く真っ直ぐな足までもアレの最中ですら見たことのないような派手な桜色を呈していて、まるで夕食の時に食べた小さなエビみたいだ。  
「マット？」  
「ん……？」  
　ドムが屈み込んで手にしていた濡れタオルを首筋の辺りに当ててやると、ギタリストは一瞬トロンとしたその青い目を開け、反射的に起き上がろうとしてベンチの上で藻掻いたが、結局は諦めてすぐにまたくたりと元の体勢に戻って目を閉じた。  
「ダメだな、こりゃ」  
「……そうみたいだね」  
　ドラマーとベーシストは顔を見合わせて、二人揃って小さな溜息を吐いた。  
　彼らはトウキョウからほど近い山間の温泉地にやって来ていた。そもそもは日本で行われる夏のフェスに出演するために来日したのだが、アメリカでの短いツアーの後少し日程に余裕があったので、彼らはその時間を日本での休暇に当てることにしたのだ。  
　バンドのツアーマネージャーはとても有能で、彼らが長い放浪生活で疲弊しないよう、タイトな日程の中でも希望に応じて適当に遊びを入れたスケジュールを組んでくれる。今回三人は以前にも訪れて気に入っていた日本の温泉地をリクエストしていた。  
　都会の猛暑を逃れ二時間ほど車を走らせると、濃い緑の山々と美しい湖に囲まれた別天地に辿り着く。  
　彼らは日中、森の中の美術館を散策したり、温泉付きのスパで富士山を眺めながらマッサージを受けたりした後、この純和風な離れがある老舗の旅館にチェックインした。そしてたまにはバンド水入らずでと、彼らはスタッフや通訳たちと離されて美しい日本庭園に囲まれたプライベートな建物に案内されたのだ。  
　明日向かう先のキョウトでは、それぞれが呼び寄せた恋人や家族たちと合流することになっていて、トウキョウで初めてスタジアムギグをする彼らが今のうちにじっくり三人だけで詰めた話が出来るようにというスタッフの配慮もあるらしい。  
　普段の都会のホテル暮らしでは、使う使わないに関わらず彼らには個別に三人分の部屋が用意されていることがほとんどだ。時々ホテルのスイートなどに溜まって皆で朝までバカ騒ぎをすることはあっても、結局最後は各自自分の部屋にバラバラと帰ることになる。  
　だが、日本式の旅館では勝手が違い、旅の仲間は基本的に同じ部屋に宿泊し、食事や入浴、果ては布団に入るときまで終始一緒に過ごすというのがこの国での独特なスタイルなのだ。  
　夕食はもちろん部屋出しで、見た目も美しい会席料理が次々と座敷のテーブルに供された。食事に合わせて選ばれた米から出来ているという日本の酒は、少しクセがあるが慣れると病みつきになりそうな不思議な味だ。  
　マットはよく教育された英語の出来る食事係の女性に、「あれは何？」「これは何？」「これは知ってる！」と始終ご機嫌で話しかけていたが、相手は日頃からおかしなテンションの外国人になど慣れているのだろう、彼の聞き取りづらい早口にも負けず、落ち着いた様子で接客を果たしていた。  
　味はもちろん、見た目よりボリュームのある料理と思いの外からだの温まる日本酒を堪能し、しばらくの間畳の上でゴロゴロと幸福な時間を味わった彼らは、いよいよ今回の主なる目的でもある温泉へと赴いた。  
　待機していた部屋係の女性から浴衣の着方をレクチャーされた後、離れの建物から外廊下を伝って辿り着いた露天風呂付きの立派な湯殿はもちろん彼らの貸し切りで、二十四時間好きなときに入浴することが出来る。  
　いい香りのする木で造られた浴室は広々としていて、彼らは揃いの浴衣を脱ぎ捨てるのももどかしく、我先にと独特の青白く濁った湯がたっぷりと張られた浴槽に飛び込んだ。  
　内湯で程良く温まり、マットが予め「日本の文化」なる怪しげな本で予習していた背中の流し合いなども体験して、いよいよガラス戸を隔てた先の露天風呂へと移動する。  
　少し前までは赤い夕日の名残が周囲の黒い山影をきれいに映しだしていたのに、既に空は漆黒に染められていて、雲一つない快晴の頭上には満天の星が輝いていた。彼らは久しぶりに見るその光景を堪能しつつ、ゆっくりと湯に浸かって他愛のない会話を楽しんだ。  
　だが、からだも充分に温まり、ドムとクリスが岩風呂の縁石に上がって少しひんやりとしだした夜風に涼み始めても、マットは肩までとっぷりと湯に浸かって湯船から上がろうとはしなかった。少し前までは快活に滑らせていた舌を封じ、時々夜空を見上げては何か考え事でもするように眉間に皺を寄せている。  
　彼らのギタリストのことだ、大方天上に輝く星を数えては遥か彼方の滅びた文明にでも思いを馳せているのだろうなどと、二人は最初そんな冗談とも悪口ともつかないことを言い合いながら笑ってその横顔を見守っていたのだが、やがて洗いたての濡れた黒髪が垂れかかる額からポタポタと汗が流れ落ち始め、頬があまり見たこともないようなピンク色に染まるようになると、さすがの彼らも黙ってそれを見過ごすわけにはいかなくなった。  
　普段入っている小さなバスタブの風呂に比べてここの湯船は温度が高く湯量も豊富だ。飲み慣れていない日本酒も結構な量が入っていることだし、あまり長湯をするのは危険だろう。  
　ドムはやれやれと肩をすくめながら、隣に座ったクリスと顔を見合わせた。  
「マット。そろそろ上がった方がよくない？　のぼせるよ」  
　不意に聞こえてきたドムの声に、物思いに耽っていたマットはハッと我に返ったように振り返った。だが、考え事を中断されたのが気に入らなかったのか、毎度のごとく繰り返されるドラマーのお節介が気に障ったのか、彼は大丈夫だと言い張って、浴槽から上がるどころかブクブクと唇の間から空気の泡を吐き出しながら、鼻先ギリギリのところまで湯の中に沈んでしまった。  
「……マット」  
　ドムは呆れたようにもう一度その名を呼んだが、元よりちょっと天の邪鬼なところのある彼には、その警告はむしろ逆効果だったらしい。  
　マットはフイとそっぽを向くと更に濁った湯の中へと深く沈み、水面に目から上だけを出した状態で、二人から逃げるように熱い湯が小さな滝のように流れ出ている大きな岩の方へと移動して行った。  
　ドムはそんなマットに三度声を掛けようと口を開きかけたが、ポンポンと隣から肩を叩かれたのに気づいてその口を一旦閉じた。振り返るとクリスが顔を顰めて首を横に振っている。もちろんそれは「もうそれ以上はやめておけ」というドムに対する警告のサインだ。  
「じゃ、マット。俺たちは先に上がるから。ごゆっくり」  
　クリスがそう言って、何事もなかったように浴槽から上がったので、ドムも後ろを振り返りつつ渋々その後に続いて風呂を出た。  
　二人して脱衣所のガラス戸越しに露天風呂の様子をチラチラと覗き見ながらどれくらいの時間を待っただろうか。ドムが痺れを切らして迎えに行こうと籐の椅子から腰を上げかけたところで、マットはようやくヨロヨロと湯船から這い上がり、なんとか自力で脱衣所のベンチまでは辿り着いたが、そこで完全に力尽きてしまったのだ。

「マット。起きられる？」  
　ドムはクリスに浴衣を着せつけ、自分も手早くそれに袖を通した後、ベンチの上の彼に声を掛けた。  
　ギタリストはその問いかけに口では大丈夫だと応えるが、意識はかなり朦朧としているようで行動が全くそれに伴わない。決して寝心地が良いとは言えない籐編みの座面に紅潮した頬をペタリと張り付けたまま、いつまで待っても起きあがる気配はなく、時々ぼんやりと見開かれる青い瞳はふらふらと揺れていて、どうにも視点が定まらないようだ。  
　ドムは仕方なくクリスの手を借りて、くたくたと頼りないマットのからだをベンチに座らせると、その腕に片方ずつ浴衣の袖を通し始めた。珍しくしっとりと汗を掻いている柔らかな肌はまるで高熱でもあるように未だ赤く火照っていて、本当ならまだしばらくは何も着せたくないところなのだが、外廊下を部屋まで連れて帰るのにすっかり裸のままというわけにもいかないだろう。取り敢えず浴衣なら通気性も良く汗も吸ってくれるし、本来は薄いバスローブのようなものだから目的には叶っている。  
　右と左の位置関係を頭の中で復唱しながら前見ごろを合わせると、やっかいな長さの帯をぐるぐると脇の下に通して余った先を胸の下で取り敢えず蝶々の形に結んでやった。男性は腰のところで帯を締めるものだと教わったが、クリスの胸元に寄りかかるようにしてなんとか座っている状態のマットに標準仕様の着付けをするのは難しい。  
　本人は勝手にからだを弄りまわされているのが不本意らしく、浴衣を着せ付けられている間中、口の中でボソボソと何か悪態のようなものを吐いていたが、実際に抵抗するほどの力はないようだ。彼はドムの腕に脇を抱えられクリスの大きな背中に背負わされると、眠たい子供のように天使の環みたいな黄色いブリーチの覗く黒い小さな頭をその肩の上に投げ出した。  
　美しくライティングされた日本庭園に目を配る余裕もなく、小さな灯籠が規則正しく灯された無駄に長い廊下を急ぎ足で通り過ぎる。  
　大股で歩くクリスの背中にぴったりと身を張り付けたマットは時々グラグラと揺れる頭を擡げながら熱い溜息を吐き出していて、タオルや荷物を手に後ろから彼らを追いかけているドムは、あまり揺らすとマットがクリスの背中にさっき食べたばかりのものを吐くんじゃないかと気が気ではなかったが、三人は出かけたときの倍の速さでなんとか無事に自分たちの離れに辿り着くことが出来た。  
　上がり口の土間のところで慣れない鼻緒の草履を脱ぎ捨てて座敷に上がると、開け放された襖の向こうの次間にタイミング良く三枚の布団が川の字に並べて敷かれているのが見て取れた。クリスがその真ん中に膝を着き、ドムが背中の荷物を引き剥がすようにゴロリとマットのからだを布団の上に横たえる。  
「ほんと、だいぶ茹だっちゃったな」  
　クリスはほとんど意識のないマットの額や胸元にうっすらと浮かんだ汗を濡れたタオルで拭いてやりながら、ちょっと困ったように眉を寄せた。本館にいるマネージャーや医者を呼ぶほど深刻な事態だとは思わないが、これでは楽しみにしていた枕投げも出来そうにない。  
「ちょっと氷と水持ってくるよ」  
「俺にビールもよろしく」  
「了解」  
　ドムが頷きながら空調のリモコンで部屋の温度設定を少し下げ、ミニバーのある廊下の方へ出ていくと、クリスは再び自分の脇に転がったギタリストの姿に視線を戻した。  
　薄い夏掛け布団に鋭いカーヴを描く鼻先が少し埋まった横顔は眉間に皺もなく一見穏やかに見えるが、時々肩で息をすると同時に小さな前歯が覗く独特の形をした口元から漏れる吐息はまだ熱を帯びていて、それがまた妙に色っぽい。撫で肩の肩先までずれ落ちた浴衣の合わせから覗く色素の薄い肌や華奢な鎖骨。捲れた袖口からにょきりと伸び出た女の子のように真っ直ぐな二の腕。ガリガリに痩せていた昔とは違い、今は全身に程良く筋肉と脂肪の付いたきれいなフォルムをしている。二十代も後半になる無精髭の小男だというのに、世の中の男も女も一旦彼の魅力に気づいてしまったら最後、そこから目が離せなくなるのにはそれなりの理由があるのだ。  
　無防備なその姿をあらためて間近に見て、クリスは自分の心臓がトクトクと逸る鼓動を刻み始めていることに気がついた。普段は友人としての視線でしか見ないように心がけてはいるが、一度でも性的な関係を持ったことのある相手を目の前にして頭の中から完全にセックスに関する妄想を取り除くことは難しい。実は先程彼を背負って廊下を早足で歩いてくる間も、尖った鼻先を肩に押しつけられたり首筋に熱い吐息を吹き掛けられたりするたびに、自分のからだが妙な反応を示してしまうのではないかと気が気ではなかったのだ。  
　クリスはそれ以上自分がおかしなことにならないうちにとマットから視線を外し、そこから少し物理的にも距離を置くべく布団の上から座敷の方へと後ずさりをしかけた。だが、いつの間にか彼の浴衣の裾をぎゅっと掴んでいた骨っぽい指先にその行く手を阻まれる。  
　おいおい、マジかよ。カンベンしてくれ。  
　クリスは故郷で待つ妻子の姿を頭に思い浮かべて額に冷や汗を掻きながら、その手を引き離そうと試みたが、見た目よりずっと力の強いギタリストの指先は一旦掴んだものを簡単には離してくれそうにない。  
　それどころか離れていこうとするクリスを反射的に引き戻そうとして、マットは「うーん」と微かな唸り声を上げながら小さなからだを布団の上でゴロリと反転させた。その拍子にいい加減に着せていた浴衣の裾が深い位置までするりと捲れ、生々しい感触の白い太股が細い腰の近くまで剥き出しになる。  
「うっ……」  
　クリスはその姿に心臓を打ち抜かれたような衝撃を覚えて、思わず唇の間からくぐもった呻き声を上げてしまった。  
　見てはいけないと理性が頭の中でガンガンと警鐘を鳴らしているにも関わらず、彼の視線はまるで呪いにでも掛かったようにその姿に釘付けになった。胸と腹、それにもう少し下の方にも熱い鉄の塊がつかえたように急にからだが重怠くなる。  
「……クリス、涎出てるよ」  
　その声にハッと我に返ると、背後にはいつの間にか缶ビールと水のボトル、それに大きなアイスペールを抱えたドムが不審そうな目つきで彼を凝視しながら立っていた。  
　いつから見られていたんだろう？  
　顔を赤く染めたクリスは何も付いていないはずの口元を思わず手の甲でぐいぐいと拭いながらドムの姿を睨み返した。  
「お前だって鼻血出てるじゃんか」  
「…………」  
　それが友人のわかりやすい仕返しだとわかっていても、ドムは一応指先で自分の鼻の下が乾いていることを確かめてから「でも、もうすぐ出そうかも……」と小さな声で呟いた。  
　ドラマーの視線はいつの間にかクリスの顔から目の前で顕わな媚態を曝しているギタリストのからだに移行していて、その口元は今やだらしなく半開きになっている。  
　着崩れた浴衣の中で泳ぐような姿態は浴室で全裸だった時よりもむしろ生々しく、角度によっては薄い下生えが覗き見えそうな裾の開けた腰回りは危険な香りすら漂わせていて、ドムは面倒くさいからという理由でマットに下着を履かせてこなかったことを今になって少し後悔していた。  
　それでも彼は自分の中でむくむくと湧き起こる欲望をなんとか抑えて、任務を遂行するべく布団の端に跪くと、まずはマットの開けた浴衣の裾と肩の辺りまで捲れ上がった袖を直してやるところから作業を始めた。  
　目の毒以外の何ものでもなかった白い四肢が隠されただけで、部屋の温度が数度下がったような気さえする。二人は少し残念なような、それでいてホッとしたような気持ちで互いに顔を見合わせた。  
「少し水飲ませなきゃ」  
　ドムは邪魔なものを畳の端に置くと屈み込んでギタリストの顔を覗き込み、その頬にピタピタと冷えた水のボトルを押し当てた。  
　いつまでも色の褪めない顔色とこの朦朧とした状態は、単純にのぼせているだけでなく、おそらくは慣れない酒の所為でもあるだろう。風呂で相当汗も掻いていたし、アルコールの血中濃度を下げてやらないと危険かも知れない。  
「マット。ほら、起きて。水飲んで」  
　だが布団の上に転がったままの相手はそれを嫌がって眉間に皺を寄せ、ドムの手をぐいと強く押し退けた。  
「……クリス」  
　彼はマットの顔から視線を逸らしドムが持ってきた缶ビールに手を伸ばしかけているベーシストに助けを求めた。  
　クリスにしてみれば、ビールで気を静めることが許されないなら、一刻も早くこの場から逃げ出してしまいたいくらいの気分だったが、この状況ではそれも許されないだろう。そもそも今夜の自分の寝床はここなのだから、どこにも他に行く当てがない。彼は渋々と頷いて、出来るだけマットの顔や間近に迫る艶めかしい肌を見ないようにしながらその華奢な上体を引き起こすと、胡座をかいた膝の中に小さな尻をすぽりと収めるようにしてギタリストのからだを胸の中に抱きかかえた。  
「マット、水だよ。わかる？」  
　ドムが乾いて上唇の真ん中が少し捲れ上がりかけた口元にペットボトルを当ててやると、クリスの腕の中でもぞもぞと身じろぎしていたマットはようやくぼんやりと青い目を開いた。  
「いい子だから……、これ、水飲んで」  
「……みず？」  
　彼も今度はようやくその言葉に反応を示して、視点の定まらない瞳を揺らしながらうわ言のように呟いた。  
「そう、水だよ」  
　ドムが子供を諭す母親のように優しい声で囁きながらボトルを少しずつ傾けてやると、マットはピンクの首筋を反らし小さな喉仏をコクコクと動かしながらそれを飲み始めた。後頭部がクリスの肩口に当たってそれ以上頭が後ろに傾かなくなり唇の端から冷たいミネラルウォーターが流れて首筋を伝っても、彼は喉を鳴らし続け、結局はボトルの水をほとんど飲み干してしまった。  
「……もっと」  
「いいけど、少し休んでからにしたら？　そんな一気に飲んだら吐いちゃうよ」  
「もっと、水……ちょうだい」  
　ドムは浴衣の胸元に零れた水分をタオルで拭いてやりながら欲張りなギタリストにやれやれと肩をすくめて、「それじゃ、これ」と、傍らのアイスペールから取りだした透明な氷片を一つその小さなの口元に宛った。  
　少し尖らせた唇でドムの指先ごとつるりと氷の欠片を吸い込むと、マットはそれを片方の頬の内側に頬張って、掠れた声で更に「もっと」と催促する。  
「ほんと、お前って欲張りだな」  
　ドムはそれに少し笑って、今しがたマットの子リスのような前歯に甘噛みされたばかりの指先を彼の顎の下に当てると、「じゃ、これは？」と言いながら、目の前の半開きになった唇と唇の間に自分の舌を差し入れた。  
「な、なにしてんだよ！」  
「何って、キス」  
　目の前で繰り広げられている大いなる逸脱行為についに見て見ぬ振りの出来なくなったクリスが思わず大きな声を上げたが、ドムは構わずマットの口の中でコロコロと転がる氷片を追うようにディープなキスを繰り返した。  
「っ……」  
　実際二人のキスなんて普段から楽屋で腐るほど見せつけられているクリスだが、今回ばかりはさすがにいつもと勝手が違う。ドムの器用な舌先がマットの狭い咥内を執拗に舐め回すぴちゃぴちゃと濡れた音が間近で聞こえるし、腕の中に抱いた小さなからだはドムの動きに応えるようにもぞもぞと尻を浮かせながら身悶えするしで、これではようやく治まりかけていた下腹の熱も再燃してしまうというものだ。  
「どう？　クリスもする？」  
　弄んでいた氷の欠片が全て水に変わると、ドムはようやくマットの唇から顔を上げて、呆然としている友人に向かってニンマリと微笑んだ。  
「……どうする？」  
「どうするって言ったって……」  
　クリスはドムの質問に困惑して応えた。  
　それはおそらくキスをするかどうかというような単純な質問ではないだろう。  
「でも、こいつ、この状態じゃ自分がナニされてるかもわかってないんじゃないの？」  
「まあ、そうかも……。でも、マットが嫌がったら止めればいいんじゃない？」  
　そんな呑気な答えを返すドムのニヤけたハンサムな顔を見ているうちに、クリスは友人に対する欲情は罪なんじゃないかとか、朦朧として意識のないマットに触れればそれはレイプに値するんじゃないかとか、そんなことを考えていた自分が急に間抜けなお人好しに思えてきて、思わず自嘲気味な嗤いを漏らしてしまった。  
　もちろん彼は、二人が長い間に渡り友情と性的欲求の狭間で揺れ動く純愛劇的な過程を経てきたことは知っていたし、実際クリス自身もそれにかなり深く関わっていた時期もある。だが、彼らにはそういう精神的な葛藤が内在する繊細な一面とは別に、突発的な性衝動に従順でモラルに対して酷く無頓着な現代っ子らしい側面もあるのだ。  
「まあ、いい……、かな？」  
　こうなってしまったらもう、このまま二人をここに残し後ろ手に襖を閉めて逃げ去るか、自分もこの猥褻な悪事に荷担するか、二つに一つの選択肢しかないらしい。そして、それならもちろん答えは後者だ。  
　クリスはそれまで出来るだけ当たり障りのない場所をとマットの細い肩の辺りに添えていた手を離し、それを恐る恐る彼の懐に忍ばせた。まだ熱を帯びた薄い胸板にはうっすらときれいな筋肉が付いていて、体毛のほとんどないそこはすべすべと触り心地が良い。指先に触れた両の乳首はドムに施された魔法のようなキスの所為で既にキュッと堅く勃ち上がっている。  
　クリスはドムが自ら口に含んだ氷を口移しでマットに与えているという、甘く刺激的な場面を間近に目撃しながら、乳首を摘んだ指先に力を込めた。  
「……ふぁっ！」  
　親指と中指の平できゅうとその先を押しつぶすように刺激を与えると、ドムに唇を深く飲み込まれたまま、マットは奇妙な鼻声を上げて身震いをした。  
「相変わらず敏感だな」  
　クリスが耳元に息を吹き込むように囁きながら、脇腹から胸へかけてのラインを大きな手で撫で回す。マットはその感触にぞわぞわと鳥肌を立て、クリスの腕の中で身悶えた。  
　普段はどちらかといえば理屈屋で可愛げのないフロントマンが、こうして素直に肉感的な反応を示している姿には、ある意味ちょっとした感慨さえ覚える。  
　クリスはマットの浴衣の襟元をぐいと後ろへ引き抜くと、そこに現れた白い肩や細い背中に天使の羽根のように突きだした肩胛骨の周りにキスを落としながら、更に胸への刺激を続けた。  
「はっ……、あぁっ」  
　ドムの執拗な舌先に咥内を蹂躙され、上半身をクリスの手に弄ばれているマットは、その隙を縫ってなんとか呼吸をしようと喘いでいるが、二つの口と四本の手に与えられる刺激の量は半端でなく、上手くタイミングがつかめないまま時々苦しそうにヒクヒクと肩を揺らしている。  
　そんなマットに呼吸をさせるよう一旦口づけを止めたドムは、マットの立てた膝の間に割り込ませていたからだを後ろに引いて、アイスペールから新たに掴み出した氷片を指先で摘んで見せた。  
「マット。ほら、こっちだよ」  
　マットはハアハアと荒い息を吐き出しながらも、虚ろな目つきでその手を見つめ、クリスの腕を振り払うようにして、水を求める砂漠の遭難者のごとくその膝の中からヨロヨロと這い出した。誘われるまま柔らかな布団の上に両手をつき、まるで交尾をせがむ猫のように四つん這いになったマットの尻が丁度クリスの目の前に突き出される格好になる。  
　赤い舌先を覗かせアーンと大きく開けられたマットの口の中に溶けかけたアイスキューブをポイと放り込みながら、ドムがクリスに送ってよこした目配せは、お先にどうぞという合図だろう。  
　では遠慮なくと、心の中でそれに応え、クリスは身を乗り出してマットの小さな尻を覆う薄い布地に手を掛けた。  
　これで彼らは本物の共犯者になったわけだ。  
　浴衣の裾を両手で大胆に背中の上へと捲り上げると、クリスは両手でマットの四角い小さな尻を撫で始めた。  
　再び前方で開始された氷とキスのゲームに合わせ、細い腰がゆったりとした速度で前後に揺れている。生々しいほど白い脚と脚の間から覗く性器も同じように揺れていて、まだ立ち上がりかけたばかりのペニスの先が薄い下生えの向こうで甘い蜜を垂らし始めていた。  
　クリスは何か潤滑油代わりになる物をと、マットのそれに手を伸ばしたが、指先に絡んでくる透明な蜜の量は思っていたほど多くない。クリス自身も下着を脱いでかなり高い位置まで勃起しているペニスの先端に触れてみたが、どちらかというと忍耐強い彼のモノからも期待したほどの成果は得られなかった。興奮とちょっとした緊張でカラカラに渇いた口からも唾液はそれほど出そうにない。自分はからだも大きいし、マットを傷つけるようなことはもちろんしたくないのだが。  
　さてどうしたものか、と考えあぐねているクリスの目にふと畳の端に置かれた銀のアイスペールが映し出された。少し刺激が強すぎるかな、と思いつつ、彼はその中から氷の欠片を取り出すと、それをマットの尻の割れ目に当て下に向かって滑らせた。  
「ああっ！」  
　マットはその刺激に驚いたような声を上げ、背中をぐいと仰け反らせる。  
　キスを中断される形になったドムが何事が起きたのかと怪訝な顔でクリスを見たが、彼が手にした氷片の存在に気がついて、今度はくすくすとおかしそうに笑いだした。  
「それ、二、三個入れておくと溶けていい感じになるよ」  
「……腹壊さない？」  
「あんまりたくさん入れたらね」  
　なるほど、こいつらにとってはアイスキューブプレイもこれが初めてではないわけだ。  
　クリスは何となくホッとして、アイスペールから新しい氷片を取り出した。  
　彼は先程の刺激にまだ身を震わせているマットの腰になだめるようなキスを落としながら、二本の指でそっと双丘の肉襞を押し開いて、小さな氷の塊をするりそこに滑り込ませた。その瞬間、やはりマットのからだはその刺激にプルリと小さく震えたが、そのあとは特に不快そうな様子もない。クリスはドムのアトバイス通り、小さ目の欠片を選んでもう二つほどマットの後孔に冷たいそれを忍ばせた。  
　少し待ち、指先でその秘部をそっと探るとマットが尻をモジモジとさせるので、思い切って中指をゆっくりと差し入れてみる。すると、柔らかい肉襞の間からトロリと暖かい液が流れ出て、次にクリスの指先が氷の時と同じようにスルリと飲み込まれた。  
「んん！」  
　ちょっとした排泄感と指をくわえ込んだ違和感にマットは声を上げて身を起こすと、フルフルと肩を震わせながら目の前のドムの首に両手を回してぎゅっとしがみついた。  
「大丈夫だよ、マット。力抜いて……」  
　ドムは堅く目を瞑ったマットの可愛らしい表情を横目に見ながら背中を優しくさすってやっている。  
　クリスは暖かい孔内に指を締め付けられる感覚に、そこへ自分自身を挿入したときの快楽を連想させられて、鼓動がトクトクと早まるのを感じた。股間のモノももちろん鼓動と一緒に脈打って、昂ぶりが頂点へ向かって真っ直ぐに突き進んでいるのがよくわかる。  
　それでも彼は忍耐強く、指での挿出を繰り返し、マットのからだが柔らかくほぐれるのを待った。  
「どう？　そろそろイイ？　こいつ、あんま焦らすと過呼吸になるんだよ」  
　しばらくして、ハクハクと小刻みな呼吸を繰り返し、とろけたような表情で自分にしがみついているマットに笑いながらドムが訊いた。  
「オーケー、こっちも限界だ」  
　ハアと大きく息を吐きながら、クリスはマットのそこから三本の指をずるりと引き抜いた。  
　彼は自分の浴衣の前をはだけると、体勢を整えるべく膝立ちになろうとしたが、ドムの手が「そのままで」と、それを制する。  
「マット、起きて。クリスがイイコトしてくれるって」  
　腕の中のギタリストにそう囁くと、ドムは立ち上がり、マットの両腋の下に腕を差し込んで引き上げるようにそのからだを起立させた。浴衣の裾がかろうじて胸の下に引っ掛かっている帯にたくし上げられている所為で、マットの腰から下は無防備に外気に曝されている。  
　クリスが何をするのかとそれを黙って見守っているうちに、ドムがマットのからだを引きずるようにして彼の目の前に立ちはだかった。  
「……えぇ？」  
　気がつけばドムに抱きかかえられたマットの白い尻が目前に迫っていて、クリスは思わず間抜けな声を上げてしまった。  
　ドムは手を添える必要もないほど充分に勃ち上がったクリスの性器の上に、マットを抱き下ろそうとしていたのだ。  
　彼はマットの局部が緩みやすいように、片脚を自分の腰骨に引っかけさせると、その細身のからだからは想像もできないほどの力強いバランスで、ゆっくりと腕の中のギタリストを目的の場所目がけて降下させた。  
　クリスがすべきはターゲットに照準を合わせることだけだ。  
　堅く昂ぶった性器の先に濡れて温かいマットの局部が触れる。  
　ドムが少しずつ支えている腕の力を解放すると、マットの軽いからだはそれでも自重でクリスのペニスを飲み込みながら、その感触に何度も激しく身を震わせた。

　クリスは夜半、喉の渇きで目を覚ました。  
　ここはどこだっけ？  
　ああ、そうだ、と彼はその夜の出来事を思い出し、思わず苦い嗤いを漏らしてしまった。  
　暗くてよく見えないのが救いだが、布団の上は三人がそれぞれ複数回に渡って吐き出した欲望の塊でぐちゃぐちゃになっている。明日の朝、既に顔馴染みになった部屋係の女性が朝食を運んでくる前に、この惨状をどうにかしておく手立てはあるだろうか。  
　隣ではドムが軽いイビキをかきながら、どこから探し出してきたのか自分だけ真新しい清潔なシーツにくるまって平和そうに眠っている。  
　彼はどこだろう？ 　  
クリスはもう一人の小柄な男の姿を求めて部屋中を見回したが、三枚並べて敷かれた布団の上にはその姿が見あたらない。  
　ふと座敷の方から物音が聞こえてきたのに気づき、彼は這うように移動して襖の陰から隣の部屋を覗き込んだ。  
　がらんとした暗い座敷にも彼の姿はなかったが、廊下側の網戸越しに小さな黒っぽい人影が見える。どうやら彼はすっかりライティングの消えた夜の庭を見ながら縁側で煙草を吸っているようだ。  
　クリスは自分も煙草の箱を取り上げると、ミニバーの冷蔵庫から缶ビールを引きだして、草履を引っかけ玄関口から夜風の気持ち良い外に出た。  
　マットは物音で煙草に火をつけながら近付いてくるクリスに気づいて振り返ったが、特に声を掛けるでもなく、彼が隣に座るまでただ黙ってその様子を見守っていた。  
　彼は既に一人でシャワーを浴びて着替えたらしく、自分で着付けた所為で前の合わせがだらしなく開け放されてはいたが、浴衣自体はパリっと糊が効いてさっぱりとした物を着ている。最後に見た時は、誰のモノかもわからないネバネバした物体がこびりついてぐしゃぐしゃだった髪も、今は洗い立てのいい香りを漂わせていた。  
「大丈夫？」  
　クリスは銜え煙草で二本分のビールのプルトップを開けながら、隣に座るギタリストに声を掛けた。自分でも何とも間抜けな台詞だとは思うがそれ以外に適当な言葉が思い浮かばない。  
「それは何？　からだのこと訊いてるの？　それとも俺が君たちに無理矢理犯された心の傷のこと？」  
　紫煙をふうと夜の空に吐き出しながらマットは笑ってそう訊き返した。  
「もちろん、両方」  
　それが彼独特の毒の効いたユーモアだとわかっていても、クリスの胸は一瞬心臓を冷たい手でぎゅっと掴まれたような痛みを覚えた。  
「もちろん、大丈夫だよ。両方とも」  
　心なしかシュン肩を落としているクリスに、マットはくすくすと笑ってそう応える。  
「マット、どこら辺から記憶ある？」  
「んー？」  
　クリスはビールを口に運びながら答えを待ったが、相手は素知らぬふりで暗い庭を眺めながら煙草を吹かしているばかりだ。  
　その素振りから察するに、彼にはかなり早い時期から意識があったに違いない。つまりはマットが本気で嫌だと思ったのなら、彼はいつでもあの乱交騒ぎから自力で抜け出すことが出来たということだ。  
　クリスはそう考えてホッと胸を撫で下ろした。  
「まあ、たまにはこういうのも良い……よね？」  
　マットはクリスが恐る恐る訊いた質問に、「今回は、スタジアムでのギグの前に三人で交流を深めたってことさ」などと応え、しらっとした態度でクリスが持ってきたビールを飲んでいる。  
　子供の頃に出会ってから今まで、クリスもドムも彼のおかげで色々なことに巻き込まれてきた。もちろん良いことも悪いこともあったが、自分一人だったらきっと平凡な人生を送ったであろう彼らの未来をここまで変えたのはマット・ベラミーというおかしな天才の存在なのだ。  
　まあ、こいつにはきっと一生振り回される運命なんだろうな。  
「……あ、ホタル！」  
　クリスは夜の闇にチカチカと瞬く小さな光に向かって無邪気に指をさしているギタリストの横顔を見ながら、苦い紫煙を胸に深く吸い込んだ。  
　もちろんクリスは、その男が三人で湯殿にいたときからその夜の「交流」について色々と思いを巡らせていたことなど知る由もない。  
　そして彼は、露天の熱い濁り湯の下でその男のからだにどんな変化が起こっていたのかなど、もちろん一生知ることは無いだろう。

**Author's Note:**

> エロに途中で飽きました。すまんな、ドミニク。  
> 2008年春にコピー本として発行。


End file.
